Look at your Son Now
by dreamingbutstillbored
Summary: It's me again. This is Draco's POV on his life and his father. Oh, and it's a songfic. Toodles
1. Chapter 1

Aloha it's me again, dreamingbutstillbored.

I have been in seclusion for a while I know, Sky Limits just wasn't working for me. I had a brief moment of inspiration so I wrote this. I hope you like it. It is all in Draco's POV.

Disclaimer: Don't make me. Please don't make me. Fine alright I don't own anything, well except the plot.

_lyrics_

Draco's Thoughts

As I was listening to the radio, _yes_ I know Big Bad Malfoy listens to a muggle contraption.

So sue me. Anyway back to my story, as I was listening to the radio and this song came on that made me turn the radio up louder.

_I hate the way you won't let me go out on Friday night_

Hell Yes! My dad never lets me go out on Friday nights when I'm home. It's always train, train, train. All work and no play makes Daddy happy.

_I hate the way you try and say I need to live my life_

He is always telling me "In order to be treated superiorly you must act superior to everyone." Sounds like complete bullshit to me. Who does he think he's fucking, no one thinks he's superior they're just scared of his tantrums.

_I think that I am doing just as well off on my own_.

Of course I'm doing well off on my own. If I act like him I would be killed. Plus I wouldn't be where I am right now.

_Why don't you go away dad and leave me all alone._

Fuck Yes! I don't want him here just as much as the next person. He is a mother-fuckin-dirty-hore-faced- cock-sucker. He deserves to go to Azkaban for just being alive.

_I remember the times you told me to stay away from dope._

Not so much the dope as the "dirty mudbloods." What the fuck is up with that anyway? I know this one chick that is better then me at almost everything. Almost.

_Dad take a look at your son now._

Seriously! Imagine his face if he were to see me now. Now that would be a Kodak moment.

_I hate the way you make me stay in and do all my chores._

Yeah all the bullshit Voldemort ever wanted one of his lackeys to do.

_It's such a hassle it seems that I'm always doing yours._

Fuck Yes! He makes me do everything because he is such a pansy (not that Pansy).

It was so fucked up.

_I hate the car lectures you give me on the ride home._

More like all the lectures he gave that I always blocked out, which was all of them. I think after I learned that he was a fucked up maniac I didn't listen to a word he said.

_While blasting Aerosmith on your fucking radio._

Well he never listened to Aerosmith, it was always those damn stupid wizard bands or the vampire shit.

_I remember those times you told me to stay away from girls._

Every girl except those nasty, dirty pureblooded hores like Pansy.

_Dad take a look at your son now._

Again imagine his face if he were to see me now. I think it would look something like Voldemort's face.

Disgusting.

_I remember those times you told me to stay away from booze._

He fucking expected me to be straight edge. I don't know what I would do without my booze, I might die.

_Dad take a look at your son now._

Just then the love of my life walked in, preventing another train of thought.

"Are you ready to go yet Draco?"

"Just a tic Hermione. I just have to put on a new shirt," I said as I watched her ogle my awesome chest.

"Like what you see? If you take a picture it will last longer." At this she snapped out of her trance and gave me a smirk.

"Why do I need to take a picture when I can look at it whenever I want? You are such a f-up."

"Hence the name the F-Ups." She laughed at my statement then walked out of the door, with me right behind her. We then climbed into the muggle van with a spray painted 'F-Ups' on the side.

The End

The song was Look at Your Son Now' by the F-ups. In this story if you couldn't tell Draco is in the band the F-Ups, which I ABSOLUTELY LOVE!

THE F-UPS ROCK MY SOCKS!

Here are the exact lyrics:

_I hate the way you won't let me go out on Friday nights_

_I hate the way you try and say I need to live my life_

_I think that I am doing just as well off on my own_

_Why don't you go away dad and leave me all alone_

_I remember those times you told me to stay away from dope_

_Dad take a look at your son now_

_I hate the way you make me stay in and do all my chores_

_It's such a hassle it seems that I'm always doing yours_

_I hate the car lectures you give me on the ride home_

_While blasting Aerosmith on your fucking radio_

_I remember those times you told me to stay away from girls_

_Dad take a look at your son now_

_I remember those times you told me to stay away from booze_

_Dad take a look at your son now_

Hope this story went down better then Sky Limits.

Please tell me if you like it or not

Dreamingbutstillbored

Aka

Lauren


	2. Scotty doesn't Know

Once again it is me. I do not own anything except the fuzzy socks I have on right now, and lots of cds.

Draco's thoughts

_Song Lyrics_

As I was sitting on the Hogwarts Express, in the Heads compartment, the new Head Girl walked in. I faked sleep so I wouldn't have to talk to her. Anyway, the Head Girl walked in just as a song came over the radio I was listening to.

_Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and me do it in my van every Sunday_

Gee this situation sounds familiar. I cracked my eye open and quickly glanced at the Head Girl who was quietly reading.

_She tells him she's in church but she doesn't go _

Sounds like all the lies she told him. She was really good at those.

_Still she's on her knees _

I wonder what that means, but damn that sounds tasty.

_Scotty doesn't know, oh.__  
__Scotty doesn't know-oh.__  
__So don't tell Scotty!__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know.__  
__SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!_

Yes, please PLEASE don't tell Scotty!

_Fionna says she's out shopping,__  
__But she's under me and I'm not stopping._

Yeah I remember that time. That was a good time.

_Cuz Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know.__  
__So don't tell Scotty.__  
__Scotty doesn't knoooooow...__  
__DON'T TELL SCOTTY!_

Fuck! I don't know what we would do if he found out. I probably wouldn't be here.

_I can't believe he's so trusting,__  
__While I'm right behind you thrusting._

He must really be a dumbass if he can't tell what we are doing. What an idiot, I'm surprised none of his 'loyal friends' have told him.

_Fionna's got him on the phone,__  
__and she's trying not to moan.__  
__It's a three way call,__  
__and he knows nothing.__  
__NOTHING!_

Now that was a good phone call. I cannot believe he couldn't tell. Who does that? A fucking dumbass idiotic loser?

_Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__don't tell Scotty.__  
__Cuz Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't knoooooow...__  
__SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!_

Holy shit I think I'm starting to feel sorry for the dumbass. I need to change that.

_We'll put on a show, everyone will go.__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't knoooooow..._

Everyone would go if I were there. I hate to say it, well not really, but I am a FUCKING GOD.

_The, parking lot, why not?__  
__It's so cool when you're on top.__  
__His front lawn, in the snow.__  
__Laughing so hard, cuz..._

Those were the best times of my life, and I'm not even that old. He is a fucking idiot for not noticing us in the snow.

_Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know._

No, no he doesn't. I would like to thank Merlin, God, and the Academy.

_I did her on his birthday._

It was hotter that night because of that fact. He didn't notice a thing, I even think we were on his bed. Whoops.

_Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Don't tell Scotty.__  
__Scotty doesn't knoooooow..._

Wow this song is really repetitive. Yet, it is really catchy. I have decided, I like it repetitive ness or not.

_Scotty will know,__  
__Scotty has to know,__  
__Scotty's gotta know,__  
__Gonna tell Scotty,__  
__Gonna tell him myself._

I think I still have the bruise from that night. Fuck! Just thinking about it gives me a headache and my balls hurt all of a sudden. He should be thanking me for telling him that vital piece of information, but noo he decides to kick my balls instead.

_Scotty has to know,__  
__Scotty has to know,__  
__Scotty has to,__  
__Scotty has to,__  
__Scotty has to go!_

Yes that he does. Not that I hate him, but he just really needs to go.

_Scotty doesn't know,__  
__(Don't tell Scotty)__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__(Don't tell Scotty)__  
__Scotty doesn't know...__  
__Scotty's gotta go!_

As the song trickled off I finally "woke up." I sat up and stretched receiving a 'good morning' from the Head Girl.

"What's shakin' love? Do I not get a 'good to see you again' snog?"

"Seeing as how I was only gone for a 5 minutes," stated Hermione.

"Well that may be true, but for those 5 minutes, I was without you. Now, I don't know about you but that at least deserves a kiss," I said while putting on my best puppy dog pout. Yes, Malfoy's pout. How do you think my dad got where he was now? Certainly not by his sparkling personality.

"Fine, but only because I am feeling Draco deprived," she said while initiating a 10 minute snog session.

"Now that's what I call a 'good to see you again' snog. I must admit, I approve." Hermione giggled, which was returned by a smirk.

"So how were old Scarface and the Weasel?"

"You know I don't like you calling them that," Hermione said pointedly.

"So. Does Scarface still hate me?"

"No, we were just cheating on him and you wrote a song about it."

"True but I did change his and your name. So it should be cool."

"Whatever you say, love."

I placed my arm around her small form and we continued on the train ride to our one and only home, Hogwarts.

The End

yet another song that rocks! This time Draco is in the band Lustra, Harry is Scotty, and Hermione is Fionna. If you are confused, this song is separate from the first one, as will all the other ones I do. That song was "Scotty doesn't Know" by Lustra, featured frequently in the movie Eurotrip.

here are the exact lyrics:

_Hey!_

_Scotty doesn't know, __  
__That Fionna and me,__  
__Do it in my van every Sunday._

_She tells him she's in church,__  
__But she doesn't go,__  
__Still she's on her knees, and..._

_Scotty doesn't know, oh.__  
__Scotty doesn't know-oh.__  
__So don't tell Scotty!__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know.__  
__SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!_

_Fionna says she's out shopping,__  
__But she's under me and I'm not stopping._

_Cuz Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know.__  
__So don't tell Scotty.__  
__Scotty doesn't knoooooow...__  
__DON'T TELL SCOTTY!_

_I can't believe he's so trusting,__  
__While I'm right behind you thrusting._

_Fionna's got him on the phone,__  
__and she's trying not to moan.__  
__It's a three way call,__  
__and he knows nothing.__  
__NOTHING!_

_Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Don't tell Scotty.__  
__Cuz Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't knoooooow...__  
__SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!_

_We'll put on a show, everyone will go.__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't knoooooow..._

_The, parking lot, why not?__  
__It's so cool when you're on top.__  
__His front lawn, in the snow.__  
__Laughing so hard, cuz..._

_Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know._

_I did her on his birthday._

_Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__Don't tell Scotty.__  
__Scotty doesn't knoooooow..._

_Scotty will know,__  
__Scotty has to know,__  
__Scotty's gotta know,__  
__Gonna tell Scotty,__  
__Gonna tell him myself._

_Scotty has to know,__  
__Scotty has to know,__  
__Scotty has to,__  
__Scotty has to,__  
__Scotty has to go!_

_Scotty doesn't know,__  
__(Don't tell Scotty)__  
__Scotty doesn't know,__  
__(Don't tell Scotty)__  
__Scotty doesn't know...__  
__Scotty's gotta go!_

Please read and review and I will love you forever.

Peace out people

sincerely,

dreamingbutstillbored

aka

Lauren


End file.
